Baodun
Bao-Dun Of the four fists (Windwalker) Early Life Before the mists even were removed around Pandaria, Bao-dun worked around as an wandering Brewmaster, as himself learnt alot on the Stormstout Brewery and farmers of Halfhill, Including Mudmug. he took in and out apprentices from the jade forest to the valley of four winds, Bao-dun had an little cub, newly born with his wife, Ganzhi. A few years after they were married, he figured they could move, so they moved near a famous monastery within the jade forest, Tian Monastery, there he could enter and sell his brew to exhausted trainees and thirsty monks. Rather the less, he eyed an injured eagle squacking on the ground, near a lake next to Tian's mountain river. Bao-dun decided to try to help the little thing, but as he picked it up, It was no wound but spread corruption of the Doubt energy, they so call Sha. The corrupted hawk screeched into his ear, dazing him as it attacked him, from the bushes came an middle-aged pandaren monk, helping him as they finished the hawk, from that day on, Bao-Dun quit most of his brew selling and started to train at the Tian Monastery, from this day on, living as one of the students in the Tian Monastery. Death in the family Years after his recruitement to the Tian Monastery, Bao-dun and his master Zhueng, decided to invite his family for a celebration, for a new year of healthyness in pandaria, to a Festival in Binan village, at the start of Kun-lai Summit. Bao-dun's wife, Ganzhi gladly accepted, and so did Bao-dun, they packed some loaf and some cooked food of their own, and started walking, half way to Binan, in the Veiled stair, the boats had been saboutaged and broken by the fierce Saurok living inside the cave, the only entrance to Kun-lai without a Kite or any flying mounts. Bao-dun's Cub and Wife had an idea to get across, but that Idea fataly cost them their lives, The cub was Spiked and killed by a Darkscale Tribe chief, And his wife was forced to watch as they both bled to death. Bao-dun's master and Bao-dun arrived just as they died, In rage Bao-dun's emotions surpassed his training, Engulfing his body in a Sha energy, as known in Anger. As his anger grew bigger, his master was paralyzed to see that on his pupil, Bao-dun's arms manifested into a couple of Sha claws, leaping as he ripped the Saurok's limbs apart, but before he could do too much harm, His master purged the sha from his body, and they left back to Tian. Years later, his master died, and now Bao-dun lives out his dream, trying to become an great master one day and til this very day, the memory of the incident haunts him to this very day, so deep within his nightmares, the sha of his inner anger, is awaiting to burst out, stronger then it once were. (WIP) Be welcome to post any suggestions in the comments due to that I am new on the wiki-lore-writing. --> The Four Fists When Bao-dun celebrated his 25th Birthday, among his fellow friend at the Tian Monastery, they did not notice of his birthday, yet the High Elder Zhu-Bom looked rather sly that they, smiling towards Bao-thun. The high elder approached Bao-dun asking him "How many fists do you have" as Bao-dun replied "Two..I belive?" He replied after looking at his paws, the high elder nodded, as he put a blindfol on Bao-dun, leading him to an massive jade bell, In the center of tian monastery. The high elder removed the blindfold and stood there smiling at Bao-dun, "High elder, was there anything you wanted to show me" Bao-dun asked curiously. The high elder nodded "This bell has not been gonged since the age of the high elder of tian" the high elder said, Bao-dun shrugged highly with his shoulders and asked "That sounds amazing but..What does that have with me to do?" he asked once. Bao-dun knew he was plotting something as the high elder's mouth opened "this bell is solid as thick jade, and requires not all but strenght, and speed!" he shouted out, pointing at Bao-dun. Bao-dun nodded lightly, understanding what he wanted as he prepared all of his energy and all of his focus, jabbing recklessly as the gong resonated all over the monastery, four times with a bursting resonance, the high elder nodded "Bao-dun, you have four fists, and from this day on i grant you the title "Of the four fists". Bao-dun smiled with joy, bowing respectfully as he put his straw hat on, walking into his house again, celebrating his day of birth. Category:Pandaren Category:Monk Category:Neutral Category:Back story